A Birthday Karaoke & The Valentines Day Love Suite
by RocketAce
Summary: A One-Shot sequel to Happy Birthday Mukuro. Makoto & Mukuro on Naegi's birthday, go to a karaoke event, where Mukuro ends up participating in it. She ends up winning a prize, which is the Key of Love, that is for a "Love Suite," at Hotel Kumasutra for Valentines Day. Both go there and the place ends up being one where their love intensifies and manifests even more for each other.


**First off, I want to say thanks to anyone reading this, as I really appreciate it. This is a sequel to Happy Birthday Mukuro, and is also a one-shot. So if you did not read Happy Birthday Mukuro, I recommend doing so, but otherwise I still hope you enjoy this story. For those reading my main story, I've been working on my latest main chapter for it as well, and after this, no more one shots as I do want to complete my main story. I also want to say two disclaimers quick.**

 **First is that this will have possible spoilers and references for things in the main series (Danganronpa 1, Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa 3, Danganronpa V3, etc) so please read at your own discretion.**

 **Also that this story will be rated M and this time it's rated M for some rather explicit reasons to be blunt. This is my second disclaimer and warning in regards to that, just in case.**

 **So with that all out of the way, I just want to way, I hope you all enjoy this story. February 5th is Makoto Naegi's birthday, and I wanted to write something for him, and for Mukuro as well. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Makoto and Mukuro were hanging out after class, in the month of February. The two of them had become an official couple with each other, after Mukuro's birthday on Christmas Eve, recently. They didn't even try to hide it from their classmates in Class 78, as the two were not afraid to show any public affection to each other, whenever they got the chance. The rest of the class was happy for the two, (Junko seemed to be thinking of more mischievous things in mind for them in general, once the news became official, as she was aware of Mukuro's crush for Makoto for a while) and wished them the best in their relationship. Class resumed, and things went about as normal for the most part. Some things were a bit different now. Besides Makoto and Mukuro showering each other in affection in public and in general, Byakuya had occasionally asked Makoto to run some errands for him, which Mukuro would sometimes assist Makoto with, in said errands, due to Makoto asking him for the ring he got Mukuro for her birthday last year. Speaking of the rings, the two would always wear the rings they gifted each other on Christmas Eve, as a sign to show they always thought of each other.

It was now February 1st at the moment and we see Makoto and Mukuro hanging out after class in a classroom, as both were sitting on the teacher's desk, next to each other. The two were discussing ideas, trying to figure out what to do for an event coming up. Makoto's birthday was on February 5th and the two were talking on how they wanted to celebrate. Junko was sitting nearby watching the two, pondering about some things as she eavesdropped on them. Otherwise the classroom was empty, as the rest of Class 78 were elsewhere, and classes were done for the day in general.

"Hmmm what can we do for your birthday Makoto?" Mukuro questioned out loud. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I be open to anything. As long as we get to hang out together Mukuro," Makoto said with a smile, causing Mukuro to smile back at him. Junko from where she was sitting, rolled her eyes and felt like gagging at the sight. "I can't think of anything that I want to do though,"

Both Mukuro and Makoto sighed as they tried to think of an activity for the both of them to do, for that day. Suddenly, a knock to the door to the classroom was heard, catching Makoto, Mukuro, and Junko's attention. Makoto got up from his seat and walked over to the door and opened it and saw that it was Ibuki Mioda. The Ultimate Musician and one of the students from Class 77. She was holding what appeared to be a bunch of fliers, curiously enough.

"Hey guys!" Ibuki excitedly said with a huge grin. "Guess what I got on me?"

"Fliers?" Junko said, sounding bored, and wondering what the big deal was, with whatever was on said fliers. Ibiki just grinned cheekily in response to Junko who just sighed.

"Well that's true, but it's what's on the fliers is what makes them awesome! Here I'll give one to each of you!" Ibuki said with excitement as she gave one of the fliers to Makoto, Mukuro, and Junko in the room. "Why don't one of you read it out loud?"

Makoto took a deep breath and decided to do what Ibuki suggested, as he began to read the contents of the flier he now had on him, out loud.

"On February 5th, we'll be holding a karaoke contest at Café Good Smile at night! 1st place winners will receive an extremely lovely prize! Please come by if you want to participate or enjoy the contest!" Makoto read out loud, from the flier, that had an artwork of the cafe on the rest of the flier.

"Café Good Smile huh?" Mukuro pondered out loud, as it was a very popular café nearby Hope's Peak Academy. Many of the students in Hope's Peak liked to visit the café after classes were over, to get tasty food and drink, to socialize, or just to kick back and relax at. They also had karaoke which proved to be pretty popular with Mukuro and Makoto, as both had been visiting the café more often together after they became an official couple so it was definitely a place they were familiar with.

"Yep! It would be awesome if you guys all came! I love Café Good Smile since they let me perform there sometimes, the food is delicious, and the drinks are refreshing or heartwarming, and the place is so comfy with all the furniture and stuff they got! Sayaka is going to be hosting the event, as she loves hanging out there too, and suggested it to the owners," Ibuki proudly advertised, as it was one of her favorite hangout spots, with her classmates from both Class 77 and Class 78. "I'm going to head out now and look for other people who might be interested. See you guys later!"

Ibuki took off, holding the remaining fliers she had on her, while Makoto and Mukuro looked at each other., while Junko looked contemplative, thinking about the flier's contents.

"Want to check out Café Good Smile on my birthday then Mukuro?" Makoto asked, as he thought the idea sounded fun.

"Sure. But I don't know if I want to participate in the contest," Mukuro answered back, while Junko hearing this had a mischievous smile appear on her face, as it gave her an idea she wanted to try now. "I think I just rather go there to celebrate your birthday,"

"That's okay Mukuro. We can just head over there and just watch the contest, along with getting some good food and drinks," Makoto suggested. "I do wonder… what exactly is the prize?"

"The flier didn't say what it was exactly. Just that it be a lovely prize… huh. A lovely prize?" Makoto pondered curiously.

"Maybe it's related to Valentine's Day, since it's later this month?" Mukuro replied, as that was the only thing she could come up with.

"Yeah… that makes sense. That's definitely a possibility," Makoto answered back. "I guess they'll reveal what the prize is, to whoever wins the contest,"

"We don't need a prize to make things lovely Makoto," Mukuro teased, as Makoto grinned back at her in response, as she felt like kissing him. Both moved their heads closer and were about to kiss each other till they heard Junko make a coughing sound, that got their attention

"Well I'll let you two lovebirds have this classroom to yourselves. Try not to stink up the place if you go any further then kissing," Junko taunted, while both Makoto and Mukuro blushed from what they just heard. Junko headed over back to her dorm room as she had an idea in mind she wanted to try, to mess with her sister. "Everybody at that café is going to hear my sister sing at that contest, regardless if she wants to sing or not…"

* * *

It was now February 5th. The day had been going amazingly for Makoto. He had received a present from his family who mailed it to Hope's Peak Academy for his birthday, which was a gift card that had $100 to spend. His mother, father, and sister all chipped in for the gift card and it came with a birthday card, wishing him a happy good birthday. Makoto would have to stop by and visit his home, whenever he got the chance just to celebrate with them, as he loved his family so. His class all welcomed him on his birthday, each gifting him with something related to their talents. The class also came together to work on a group gift, as they all contributed together to setup a party for him, as they all celebrated together happily for the most part. Mukuro was very adamant about holding this party, as she made sure to work with the other students whenever she could, to set this up. Makoto was extremely happy, that Mukuro and his fellow classmates would do this for him.

Some more time passed and it was now evening as we see both Makoto and Mukuro in Winter attire entering Café Smile. Outside there was snow on the ground, but otherwise the weather was calm, for the Winter season. Makoto was in an extremely good mood, considering everything that had happened earlier, and Mukuro was extremely happy that her lover was happy, and that she got to spend time with him on such a momentous occasion with him. The two were waiting for the hostess in front, as they stood around. Soon the hostess came by, to greet them.

"Hello. We have a table available for two." the hostess said with a big smile. "Also, we have a karaoke contest tonight. Would you two like to participate?"

"No thanks. We're just here to enjoy and relax." Makoto calmly answered back.

"Yeah. Nothing against your contest, but like my boyfriend said, we're just here to unwind." Mukuro answered.

"No problem. Let me take you two to your table," the hostess said warmly, as she did exactly that. Nearby was a stage for karaoke, with karaoke equipment and a mic stand with a mic on it. A panel with three judges was setup nearby the stage with the karaoke equipment. The two noticed that all of Class 78, as well as Class 77 were also in the café at the moment, seated and separated into different groups, socializing among each other. Also, a group of students they didn't recognize, not from Hope's Peak Academy that had the logo for another academy were seen in the audience as well. Junko in particular smirked upon seeing her sister and Makoto together, as she was seated with a blue haired girl wearing glasses from that other academy, who she was talking with. "A waiter or waitress will be with you two shortly,"

"Thank you," Makoto said, as the hostess left, as both Makoto and Mukuro began taking off their Winter jackets, as they soon were wearing their normal Hope's Peak Academy clothing. The hostess went back to the front and took out a clipboard and overlooked who had signed up so far, for the karaoke contest. One name that could be seen written on it was, "Mukuro Ikusaba," despite the fact the girl herself didn't sign up.

"Well I better ask the girl we asked to host this contest, to get ready soon." The hostess said as she grabbed the clipboard and had a waiter take over her position briefly.

We now go back to Makoto and Mukuro as they were both having a cup of hot chocolate. Mukuro's was having hers without any marshmallows and whip cream, whereas Makoto has his with marshmallows and whip cream.

"Man today has been so great," Makoto said, still in a great mood. "No bad luck or anything on my birthday. Just a great day where I got to celebrate it with the people I care about,"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Makoto," Mukuro said, happy and pleased herself.

"Yeah. Ending it with watching this karaoke contest should be pretty fun as well," Makoto said. Just as he said that, someone stepped onto the karaoke stage. It was Sayaka as she cleared the throat and was testing the mic, as she held what appeared to be a clipboard.

"Testing, mic check, one, two, three! Testing, mic check, one, two, three!" Sayaka stated. She smiled upon seeing the mic was working properly. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Café Good Smile's first ever karaoke contest! I'm Sayaka Maizono and I'm going to be your host tonight!"

People cheered or clapped for the Ultimate Idol, and as soon as the noise died down, she continued speaking.

"So here is how the karaoke contest will work. I have asked judging staff from the idol industry to judge all the participants in tonight's contest in the room. So good luck to everyone participating tonight, I hope the audience watching enjoys the karaoke performances, and everyone has a fun time in general!" Sayaka proudly announced. Everyone in the café clapped as Sayaka beamed that people were getting into it. "We only have three contestants for our first contest, so this won't take long. So our first participant is… Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook from Class 77 at Hope's Peak Academy!"

"I didn't know Teruteru could sing," Makoto questioned out loud. "That's pretty surprising."

"Well sometimes people can do more then what they specialize in," Mukuro responded. "Let's just hope it's as good as his cooking,"

The Ultimate Cook from Class 77 walked onto stage, with a big confident smirk as he took hold of the mic, for himself.

"Howdy everybody! I'm ready to rock you all! First it was my delicious cooking, now you all get to hear my pair of lungs, bring you all some great music!" Teruteru boasted with a big cocky smirk. "The song I will be signing tonight is… Skater Boy! Originally sang by Avril Lavigne! Whoever is in charge of the music, hit it!"

Everyone in the audience blinked their eyes at Teruteru's choice of song, but they shrugged seeing it was what he wanted to sing. The instrumental soon played, and the Teruteru soon began to sing out the song from Avril Lavigne. After he had finished, he smirked, as everyone wondered why he didn't pick a song with a male singer instead.

"Well that was an interesting performance. Let's give a round of applause for Teuteru!" Sayaka said, as some of the crowd clapped awkwardly while Teruteru looked miffed he didn't get more applause but just ended up sighing. "Next up we have a student from the new academy that has opened up recently! The student who goes by the name… Angie Yonaga! She's the Ultimate Artist and she's from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!"

"The Ultimate Academy… I've heard about it," Makoto said curiously. "It opened up recently, and it's similar to Hope's Peak Academy,"

"Yeah. They recruit a lot of talented students like Hope's Peak," Mukuro said thinking about it. "They house a lot of gifted juveniles in general,"

A lot of whispers went on in the café, as most of the audience weren't familiar with the Ultimate Academy, aside from the students who were from there. A tanned girl with most peculiar clothing walked onto the stage with a huge smile, as she seemed very delighted to be on stage.

"Nyahahaha! Thank you everyone! I am Angie Yonaga! I am here to sing a song that will make Atua very pleased!" Angie said happily. Everyone that wasn't from the Ultimate Academy blinked their eyes, as they had no clue who Atua was, while Angie's fellow classmates from the Ultimate Academy just sighed.

"Who's Atua?" Sayaka asked, wondering who this person was. "And… are you singing this song for this Atua person?"

"Atua is my God! And yes, this song I am about to sing, is devoted to him! I have the perfect religious song I wish to sing for him!" Angie explained with excitement. The students from Hope's Peak Academy all felt awkward at what they just heard while some of the Ultimate Academy students just quietly drank whatever drinks they had on them, trying to ignore what was happening, while the remaining ones cheered for Angie. "Well it's time I begin,"

Angie began singing a Polynesian styled religious song while everyone in the audience remained dead silent. As soon as she finished her song, she was grinning like she had won the lottery while the audience remained silent. Sayaka seeing this, decided to say something quick.

"Well that was… quite nice of you Angie. Let's all give her a round of applause!" Sayaka said as awkward claps soon came out from the audience, while Angie smiled oblivious that her singing wasn't as received well as it could have been (due to no one understanding the Polynesian language), as she stepped off the stage. Sayaka then looked at the clipboard and saw who the last participant for the karaoke contest. "Now it's time for our final participant for the karaoke contest! Give it up for Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier from Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Mukuro's eyes immediately widened from shock, while Makoto looked at her surprised. Everyone from Hope's Peak in the audience, looked at her with surprised expressions as well, except Junko who smirked mischievously.

"You signed up for the karaoke contest Mukuro?" Makoto asked confused. "I thought you didn't want to participate?"

"Wait… what!?" Mukuro shouted out surprised herself. "I never signed up for this karaoke contest Makoto! I don't even have a song prepared!"

"Then who signed your name on the contest sign up sheet, then?" Sayaka asked, sounding confused as well, as she held it up for everyone to see. Below Teruteru and Angie's name was Mukuro's signature. Mukuro blinked her eyes, wondering how that could have happened considering she never even saw that paper. Her eyes looked around frantically, as if trying to find an answer. Her eyes then finally locked onto Junko's who was giggling in delight and realized Junko might have signed her name on the sheet, without her knowing, as she liked to put Mukuro into uncomfortable situations.

"Wait I can explain! I can explain why my signature is there, despite me not signing it!" Mukuro shouted out. But Sayaka walked up to Mukuro and whispered to her ear the following.

"Well… the thing is Mukuro… we were hoping we had a higher turnout for people participating in this karaoke contest. If you wouldn't mind, everyone involved with making this contest be really appreciative if you sing tonight," Sayaka said while Mukuro looked contemplative. Mukuro looked towards Makoto for support.

"Mukuro… do what you want to do. Don't force yourself to sing if you don't want too," Makoto suggested, while Mukuro felt calmer compared to before, hearing that from him. Mukuro thought about it and remembered that she and Makoto were still curious what the actual prize was. Since it was Makoto's birthday, she could gift him the prize. She then turned to face Sayaka and said the following towards her.

"I guess… I can try. I want to win the prize for Makoto, on his birthday," Mukuro said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the stage. She now stood before the mic and looked around. She wasn't the type to get nervous easily, but she felt uncomfortable in her current situation. It didn't help she didn't have any song prepared. Makoto seeing this, quickly took out his smartphone and tried to find a song for Mukuro. He found one that was fairly popular, and went up to Mukuro to show it to her.

"How about this song Mukuro? I think… it be nice to hear you sing it," Makoto suggested. Mukuro looked it over, and then she smiled at Makoto and nodded, trusting in him and his song choice. The two went to Sayaka and showed her what song she wanted to play. Sayaka then announced the following.

"Just give us all a couple of moments as we prepare Mukuro a song to sing. We'll be right back!" Sayaka stated, as she went to go set up the music on the karaoke machine and to print out a sheet of lyrics for her. Mukuro needed. Mumurs erupted among the crowd, curious to see how Mukuro would sound singing, and what song she was going to even sing. Soon Sayaka got what Mukuro needed as she gave the soldier girl, sheets with lyrics for the song she was going to sing.

"Alright Mukuro. Good luck, and most importantly have fun," Sayaka stated calmly to her fellow classmate. Mukuro looked around, as all eyes were on her, but then saw Makoto, giving her one of his gentle, kind, and warm smiles as he always did, making feel better. She took a deep breath and sighed as the music began to play.

The song playing was called "Please Give Me Wings," which was a popular folk song in Japan. A peaceful piano began to play, and Mukuro began to sing the lyrics of the song. Everyone in the audience were surprised by what they were seeing and hearing, while Junko just smirked. While it was true that she got a kick out of her sister singing, when she didn't want too, she knew she was a great singer as well due to her analytical abilities, and wanted her to try to win the prize for herself and Makoto.

Mukuro continued to sing, as the song introduced more instruments like drums and guitars as it went on. Makoto was in awe, to hear her sing so sweetly and he was smiling so much now. It soon winded down to going back to only pianos, as the song ended just as peacefully as it began, as the music soon stopped playing and Mukuro stopped singing. Everyone watching were amazed by what they just saw and heard, as thunderous applause rang out and Mukuro felt shy as she looked around. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Oh, my lord! That was amazing!" Teruteru said, as he broke out in his country accent and in comical tears, pleased to have heard the singing.

"Atua approves! I as well! That was wonderful!" Angie said as she clapped with a lot of enthusiasm and a smile.

"Well everyone, it seems you all have already decided to give a round of applause for Mukuro Ikusaba!" Sayaka announced, as the crowd continued to cheer. "Let's ask Teruteru and Angie to come up on stage as well, as it's now time for the judges to decide who won this singing contest!"

Mukuro stayed on stage, as Teruteru and Angie soon walked up onto the karaoke stage as well as the applause from the audience continued. Sayaka walked over to the judges as they whispered to her the results.

"Alright everyone. Before I say who won the prize, let's give a round of applause and thanks to all our participants!" Sayaka said, as everyone clapped. "Now it's time for me to reveal the winner of the first karaoke contest at Good Smile Café! Our winner is… Mukuro Ikusaba!"

Mukuro found herself with a speechless expression, not expecting that to happen at all, while everyone else clapped and cheered for her in the room. Makoto went up on stage to hug her, as he was so happy for her, and she ended up smiling from what Makoto just did.

"Well it's time for me to announce what the actual prize for placing 1st place in the karaoke contest is!" Sayaka stated. She left the room area briefly and came back holding what appeared to be a silver key, that had a heart symbol at the end, embedded with a ruby. Everyone looked curiously at the object, wondering what it was. Sayaka then gave it to Mukuro who picked it up with curiosity, as she and Makoto looked intently at it.

"What… what is it Sayaka?" Makoto asked, wondering what they key was for exactly.

"It's called the Key of Love, and it's for the Love Suite at the new hotel that opened up recently. Hotel Kumasutra… I believe it was called?" Sayaka stated while both Makoto and Mukuro looked more curious towards her. "Hotel Kumasutra is trying to promote their hotel, so they worked with Café Good Smile for this event,"

"Love Suite?" Mukuro said, wondering what that was exactly.

"Yeah. It's apparently a suite for couples," Sayaka teased, as both Makoto and Mukuro blushed. "The prize is basically that Mukuro can take one person with her, on the night of Valentines Day later this month, to have a stay at the Love Suite at Hotel Kumasutra!"

Both Makoto and Mukuro had fully red faces, as if they were hit with red paint, while people in the audience had mixed reactions. Having had enough attention focused on them, both grabbed each other's hands, went to their table and left money on there, put on their winter jackets, and immediately headed out. Junko in particular was dying of laughter, as she yelled the following to them, as they left.

"Give my sister a lucky time, on Valentines Makoto!" Junko taunted, as she continued to laugh loudly at the situation. Both Makoto and Mukuro were now outside walking back to the dorms at Hope's Peak Academy, feeling calmer now that they were out of the café.

"I never want to sing karaoke in that café, ever again," Mukuro said, sighing as she was glad to be out of there.

"It… it got pretty awkward there," Makoto said, not sure what to think of what just happened as well. "Still… I appreciate you participating Mukuro. Your singing… it was beautiful,"

Mukuro looked towards Makoto with a warm smile, as hearing that from him, felt so nice.

"Thank you, Makoto. That really means a lot to me," Mukuro said with warmth back, as she pecked Makoto on his cheek, causing the brown-haired boy to blush back. "I really wanted to win whatever the prize was. Though now that we know what it is…"

"Well… we can check it out I guess," Makoto said with a sheepish grin, as he used his right hand to rub the back of his head. "I mean we might as well, considering we have it and all,"

"That's true I suppose," Mukuro said, as the two continued to walk back to the dormitory at Hope's Peak Academy. "Happy Birthday Makoto I hope you enjoyed it,"

"I did Mukuro," Makoto said, as he pecked Mukuro's face, causing her to blush. "Today was great! I appreciate you wanting to win me the prize from the karaoke contest as well. Thank you,"

"You are my boyfriend Makoto," Mukuro said warmly back. "I would have tried to win you the prize, even if it wasn't your birthday,"

"Awww. Thanks Mukuro," Makoto said warmly back. "Well it's a prize we can share together on Valentines Day. The Love Suite…"

"The Love Suite…" Mukuro said curiously, as both blushed, thinking about what the deal with that was exactly as they continued to make their way back to the dorms back at Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

Time passed as the month of February continued. Classes continued for the students of Hope's Peak Academy with school hijinks happening as usual between the Ultimate students. In particular, it was now February 14th. Valentines Day which was a momentous occasion for people to display the love they had for people they cared about. Chocolates, cards, flowers, and many other items were being gifted between people on this lovely day. Makoto and Mukuro in particular made sure to give each other such items, as they loved to spoil each other. However, the biggest thing that awaited them was the so-called Love Suite.

The two were walking in the city and heading towards Hotel Kumasutra. They luckily had no classes tomorrow, as the teacher who was supposed to be teaching them classes was currently on vacation, and their substitute had apparently had a wedding to attend to, so their classes were cancelled. Was it Makoto's supposed ultimate luck at work? Regardless, they didn't have to worry about the following day.

The two had arrived at the location, each wearing their Winter attire, and each of them had their own backpacks with stuff like clothes to change into, swimwear (in case the suite had a jacuzzi or something along those lines), and some of their personal belongings. They were now standing outside of the large hotel. It had purple spotlights near the front entrance, a pink heart symbol with white wings below marked on the building, and a large rectangular sign, displaying the hotel's name in neon. It had been proving to be a very popular hotel, as many couples would visit it, to "express," their love to each other, however they wanted too. Upon reaching it, both Makoto and Mukuro felt nervous, and awkward, unsure to proceed into the hotel.

"I… I don't know about this Makoto," Mukuro said shyly, as she was thinking of reconsidering. "I don't know if I want to go into Hotel Kumasutra's Love Suite. It just feels kind of… awkward and all,"

"If you don't want to go Mukuro, then don't go." Makoto said gently. "We can always spend our Valentines elsewhere tonight,"

"Yeah. That's true. Thank you Mako-" but before Mukuro could finish what she was going to say, she and Makoto heard a familiar laughter. Both turned around to see Junko who was wearing fashionable warm Winter clothes, as she had a big smirk on her face.

"Poor Mukuro is too chicken to go to the Love Suite here in this hotel, with her boyfriend. Talk about a brave hearted soldier… not!" Junko taunted with glee.

"Junko!?" both Makoto and Mukuro said surprised, as they didn't expect to see her here.

"Yep! If you're wondering why I'm here, I wanted to take a look at this place for future reference," Junko answered.

"I'm sure you're actually here to mess with your sister and me," Makoto said frustrated, as he definitely did not approve of the way Junko treated Mukuro. Junko just smirked in response.

"Well that thought did cross my mind," Junko said, while both Mukuro and Makoto ended up sighing. "But anyway… if you're not going to use that key to have a free night at the Love Suite they have here, I'll take it. You see, I know a classmate named Matsuda I love to take here and-"

"No Junko!" Mukuro suddenly shouted out, surprising both Junko and Makoto, and even herself as her eyes widened from what she just said. She calmed herself before she continued to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry sis but… as someone who won that key fair and square I… I wanted to win it for Makoto and on his birthday… and I'll use it, if it means he gets to enjoy the prize fully!"

Mukuro suddenly grabbed Makoto's hand as the boy had a pink face and walked towards Hotel Kumasutra more while Junko stood there stunned. After they were gone from sight, Junko smirked slightly.

"Heh. Who would have thought you had the guts to actually finally get it on with Makoto, sis?" Junko said to herself, feeling a bit proud that Mukuro stood up to her briefly. "Well maybe you'll get it on with him."

* * *

The two were now in the lobby of the hotel and by the front desk. They saw a female hotel clerk sitting behind the front desk who looked at the two teenagers who just entered.

"Hello. Welcome to Hotel Kumasutra. How can I help you?" the hotel clerk asked.

"Hi. I'm the person who won the karaoke contest held at Café Good Smile earlier this month," Mukuro said. "I'm here along with my boyfriend as we have the Key of Love prize from it,"

Makoto took out the Key of Love and showed it to the clerk, whose face recognized the object. The clerk nodded to them, as she was aware that Hotel Kumasutra partnered with Café Good Smile for this promotion, for both places to benefit from the exposure.

"Ah yes. Let me call for someone to take you there and that person will take you two to the Love Suite we have here in Hotel Kumasutra," the clerk calmly stated. She then used the phone to make a call, and soon came a bellhop who walked into the lobby. "Enjoy! Especially considering it's soundproof,"

Both Makoto and Mukuro felt embarrassed hearing that from the clerk as they just nodded back to her in silence. The bellhop led the two to a elevator, and soon took them to a higher floor in the hotel, and then they followed him down a hallway. At the end was a heart shaped pink door that had heart symbols on it.

"There you go. The Love Suite. The Key of Love that you two have can open this door. There's a phone inside if you need to call for room service or for any questions you may have. Enjoy your stay at the Love Suite and have a Happy Valentines Day!" the bellhop said, as he walked away.

Makoto slowly took out the Key of Love and inserted it into the doorknob (which was heart shaped) and opened the door. Both him and Mukuro entered the room, and closed the door behind them, and were now looking around.

It was a large room that had some interesting things to say the least. The left side had a silver slide that led into a large pearl white elegant bath tub, a drawer nearby the bathtub that had various bathing items like soaps, shampoos, and so on, two moveable shower heads nearby, and a white and purple checkered floor, for that side. The right side of the room had a brown leather couch with a small desk and a phone line setup with a sign that had numbers for room service and information, with some equipment for people who liked to get kinky, to put it bluntly. Finally, towards the opposite end of the door to the room, was a huge king sized circular bed, with golden bed sheets and soft silvery blankets, two golden colored pillows, a huge heart sign behind the bed. A huge circular chandelier was in the middle of the room, that shone golden lights, and the light switch for it, was besides the bed. Makoto and Mukuro stood speechless, taking in the room, and everything it had. After a while, Makoto decided to break the silence.

"I can see why they call it the Love Suite now," Makoto said awkwardly, not sure what to say. Both of them walked up to the bed and sat down on it. "Wow! This bed is super soft and comfy!"

"It is," Mukuro said, unsure how to feel about the room, they were both in, as a blush was overtaking her face. "We should… take off our jackets and change into our sleeping clothes. We should clean ourselves up as well,"

"Yeah," Makoto said, as he and Mukuro took off their jackets, scarves, gloves, and were back to wearing their normal school attire. They placed their outer layers onto the couch in the room and then they went to their bags to grab their pajamas. Makoto was holding dark green pajamas and Mukuro was holding black pajamas. Both then realized something as they looked around, as they stared at the bathtub, with a realization hitting them. "Mukuro… the only places to wash ourselves in is that bathtub, that means one of us will have to wait outside while one of us uses the bathtub and- "

"That won't be necessary," Mukuro said, as she thought of a way to handle this. She went to her backpack and took out her swimsuit. "You can change into your swim trunks and I'll change into my swimsuit. We can then use it together,"

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked, as he found his face getting heated up from such a thought.

"Of course… I mean we've seen each other in swim clothing during swim class technically," Mukuro said, trying to sound confident, but felt more shy, the more she thought about it. "And if you really want to get technical, we've been in the same waters together in the pool as well,"

"Oh… okay. Let's change on opposite sides of the room, and when we're both ready, let's call out we're done changing, alright?" Makoto replied feeling a bit awkward. Mukuro nodded towards him as they both got up and walked to opposite sides of the room. Makoto took the side that had the bathtub, while Mukuro stood on the side that had the equipment that could be considered kinky. They changed in silence, daring not to look at each other. Soon they both finished and called each other's names, as they turned to face each other. They were both holding their usual attire, while wearing their respective swimwear. Makoto was wearing dark green swim trunks, while Mukuro wore a black swimsuit bikini. Both placed their normal clothes on the couch, with their Winter outer layers, and then went to the bath tub, as Makoto opened the faucet to let hot water get into it. As they waited, they both looked at one another and smiled.

"You look pretty as usual Mukuro," Makoto commented while Mukuro smiled in response. Her pale skin was shown off, as the black bikini she wore, helped showed it off. Her body was slightly toned, physically fit, slender and beautiful in general.

"Thanks. You're no slouch when it comes to your looks too Makoto," Mukuro complimented back. Makoto had a very slender body, that was in great shape, as he had a sleek lean figure in general. "But your kind caring heart was the most charming part of you. Never forget that,"

Makoto smiled warmly from hearing that, as both him and Mukuro looked at each other with warm smiles. When the bathtub was filled with enough hot water, they both stepped in and sat down next to each other, with Makoto and Mukuro resting on each other's shoulders. They sighed with a huge sigh of relief and from the calming sensation. The steam from the heat rose into the room. It soon became a sauna like atmosphere as the room got steamier.

"We should probably add some soap. Like some aromatherapy bubble bath soap, they have here," Makoto suggested, as he moved himself towards the drawer nearby the bathtub. He grabbed one that was labeled to have the scent of mint, as the bathtub soon became filled with bubbles as he dumped some of its contents into the bathtub. "Heads up Mukuro!"

Makoto then decided to splash some water on Mukuro, causing the other girl to laugh back and for her to splash water back, as the bubbles popping up from the bathtub, caused the two to become playful with each other, as they splashed water at each other for a period of time. Eventually, the two began to just and rest and relax instead, as both rested against each other.

"It feels like I'm at a sauna," Makoto said, sighing from how good the hot water felt, and how soft Mukuro's skin felt. Mukuro murmured in agreement, as the hot water, and contact of Makoto's soft skin, felt so comforting for her. The two felt their eyes closing, as they rested on each other, enjoying the quiet, the hot water, and each other.

"Makoto… this feels so nice," Mukuro whispered quietly, liking the hot water, and feeling Makoto's soft skin still resting against her soft skin as well. Makoto nodded in agreement, as definitely liked what was happening. "I'm glad I decided to go to this Love Suite after all,"

"It's lovely here," Makoto whispered back, while Mukuro giggled at the pun he made. "Sorry. I don't normally make puns, but I couldn't resist,"

"No, it's fine. Valentines Day today in general has been so nice for the both of us," Mukuro said, as she and Makoto looked at each other. The two then found themselves staring into each other's eyes and were beaming at each other. The two then noticed, how close they were to each other, as their faces almost touched. Both stayed silent as their eyes looked at each other, filled with warmth.

The two without any more words pressed their lips into each other, and then even their bodies into each other. They both opened their mouths and slipped in each other's tongues as sounds of enjoyment soon erupted from them, as they then wrapped their arms and hands around each other as well. The sound of their make out sessions was fierce, and the two were lucky that the rooms were soundproof. They soon stopped as they broke off from each other, a trail of saliva was hanging between their mouths and looked at each other, panting briefly. The hot water in the bath tub and the steam in the room was making them feel hazier as their minds felt a bit more light headed. Mukuro and Makoto however then both shook their heads, trying to regain full sense of themselves. But their inner carnal desires were slowly starting to become unshackled as they kissed each other again, wanting more of the loving feeling they gave each other. They eventually broke off from the kiss and looked at each other again.

The two stared at each other, silence enveloping the room, as their eyes felt a bit hazed. Mukuro felt hungry for this, as she had certain thoughts about Makoto, that a part of her always wanted to attempt in real life. More then ever before, did she want to act out on them. Without warning, she suddenly grabbed Makoto, which caused the brown-haired boy's eyes to widen a bit from surprise.

"Mukuro, what are you do-" but Makoto suddenly stopped talking, as she lifted him out of the bathtub, as, she carefully stepped out of it, with water dripping from both of them onto the floor. Makoto blinked, not sure how to feel. Mukuro then gently placed Makoto on the bed, hit the switch for the chandelier in the room, as it now became dark and placed herself above him, as she felt a lust for him that was at an all-time high.

"I… I want you Makoto," Mukuro whispered out in a voice, that sounded it was full of hunger, desire, and warmth. "I want… what am I doing!?"

Mukuro suddenly got off Makoto, as she sat by the end of the bed, placing her hands on her head. Makoto stayed silent, taking everything that had happened in. He picked himself up and sat next to Mukuro, as she stayed quiet.

"Are you okay Mukuro?" Makoto asked, concerned. Mukuro slowly shook her head for a no.

"Sorry Makoto. I was about to… take things too far… and that would have been something there be no coming back from had it happened," Mukuro said, as she felt bad. "I'm sorry Makoto,"

"Mukuro..." Makoto whispered back. He carefully used his own hands, to gently touch and hold Mukuro's, as she looked back at him with eyes that looked unsure. "Do you remember on your birthday, what I asked you to do?"

"What you asked me… to do?" Mukuro responded, as her head wasn't feeling the cleared as it could be, now. Makoto nodded to her.

"When I was going to give you your second gift on your birthday, I asked you to trust me." Makoto said. "You told me in response that you trusted me with your whole being. Right now… I want to show you that you can trust me for similar reasons,"

Both Makoto and Mukuro looked at each other, as droplets of water continued to fall off their bodies slowly, as they were fully focused on each other. Makoto tightened his hands with Mukuro, as he brought his face closer to hers.

"I fully trust you Mukuro. Like how you fully trust me," Makoto said gently, as he then pecked her mouth, as Mukuro looked at him amazed. "I'm ready. I'm ready to take things as far as you want them… and that's because right now… truth be told… I want to take things further with you as well,"

"Makoto…" Mukuro said quietly, listening to him intently. Makoto smiled warmly at her and she smiled back with just as much warmth. The two moved themselves onto the center of the bed, sitting on it and facing each other. The two looked at each other's faces, and then blushed as they looked and marveled at the rest of each other's bodies. Makoto's member had grown from everything that had occurred so far, as his wet swim shorts were barely hanging on by this point and his pink nipples on his chest had grown hard. Mukuro had felt her black bikini bra being pierced as the pink nipples on her breasts had begun to harden in response, and the remaining part of her bikini that was covering her genital area, had started to become moist. "If we go through with this… there's no turning back,"

"I know… but if it's with you, I don't mind," Makoto said warmly. "I want to go through with this, no matter what results from it,"

"Then… take all of me. I want you Makoto! I love you!" Mukuro cried out, as she kissed him hard. Using her hands, she removed her bikini entirely as her whole body was now fully bare. Her pale skin was smooth and hairless everywhere besides the hair on her head, as she made sure to groom herself regularly. Makoto soon finally let his member below breathe as he discarded his clothing as well. His own body proved to be just as sleek and slender, as it was hairless besides the ones on his head, as Mukuro and him were blushing at each other's bodies. Yet they didn't feel afraid to see each other like this. They were already used to seeing each other with less clothes during swim class, so this to an extent was just an extension and continuation of that.

They simply didn't say more. They kissed again, and as they wrapped their arms around each other, Makoto decided to be daring as he used his mouth to mark Mukuro's mouth gently, causing her to hiss from the touches that he was giving her in general. His mouth slowly but surely, worked down towards her body as he moved himself on top of her. His tongue was like a marker. A marker that was dabbling her body with his soft saliva, as every trace of it, made Mukuro gasp from the sensual touches, along with his petite and soft hands exploring her body.

"Ahhh… ahhh!" Mukuro moaned as Makoto's tongue and hands soon made it to her breasts, which tingled upon his touch, and hardened more from arousal. He was extremely gentle with his mouth and hands, as her pink nipples and breasts were caressed extremely carefully and delicately. He licked, touched, and suckled her body with utmost care, as her sounds was just as amazing as her singing. For Mukuro, this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She would pleasure herself occasionally to the thoughts of Makoto doing such acts towards her when no one else was around in her home, when Junko wasn't around, but for it to be actually happening, was another thing altogether. "Don't stop Makoto!"

Makoto hearing this, felt encouraged more as he continued and made his touches more robust as Mukuro's moans continued to grow in how loud they were becoming and the number of them occurring. They were both now glad that the room was soundproof as her sounds continued. He finally decided to move his mouth and hands away from her breasts, as he felt they were thoroughly handled. He moved on to her legs and thighs as her vaginal area was glistening with moisture from everything that had occurred so far. He didn't hesitate as he used his tongue to enter it, causing her to squeal from the pleasure, as her eyes jolted open. He used his hands to gently rub Mukuro's soft legs and thighs as he continued using his mouth on Mukuro's vaginal area. Inserting his tongue, suckling and licking, and he didn't relent at all as Mukuro continued to moan in pleasure. It continued till Mukuro screamed from ecstasy as a torrent of her body's fluids erupted, with Makoto taking it all in eagerly, as it tasted so pure and encaptivating to him.

He broke off from Mukuro, panting from what just happened, and in pleasure himself, his mind becoming hazier. Sweat started to envelop their bodies from what they were doing to each other. Mukuro was breathing hard, trying to rest from the pleasure that Makoto had given her, as her mind was starting to haze up again as well.

"That was… incredible," Mukuro breathed out while Makoto nodded to her in agreement, with a warm smile. "Now… it's my turn to make you feel good Makoto,"

She slowly moved and positioned herself, so that he was now under her, and kissed him, letting her take control as he felt tired from what he did before. She decided to copy what Makoto did, trusting what he did to her, would be just as good on him. She used her mouth and tongue as if they were their own marker, and her own hands, as she started by kissing him again, causing them both to groan towards each other. She then moved herself further down, and was careful marking Makoto's neck with her teeth, causing slivers of pleasured gasps to erupt from his mouth, which made Mukuro's body tingle with even more pleasure, as his cute moans were like pure blissful music to her.

She moved herself downwards, seeing his pink nipples on his pale flesh, wanting to pleasure them, just like how he did to her breasts. She began to lick, suckle, and taste his skin and nipples, on his lean and soft chest, continuing his music of pleasure and love, as he and Mukuro practically never wanted what was happening to stop. They hardened from arousal as well, as Makoto continued to gasp from what she was doing to him. She made sure to be careful herself, just as Makoto treated her earlier.

"Nnnnghh!" Makoto sounded out, as his breaths of pleasure began to erupt loudly as well. Mukuro was pleased she was doing a good job, from what she just heard. She decided to move on down and came face to face with his member. His member was needless to say, fairly large, despite his overall height and stature of a person which was comparatively short to his classmates and people his age. She licked her lips, and with one careful motion, engulfed it within her mouth, really causing Makoto to scream in pleasure. "Mukuro!"

She suckled and licked his member intensely, feeling Makoto shivering in response from what was happening, and his member hardening even more. She continued as she took his member whole, pleasuring it with pure determination, wanting her love to be having the time of his life right now. Makoto grunted with pleasure, as he soon yelled out in pure bliss as his own sexual fluids came out of him, Mukuro eagerly taking it all in, just like Makoto did to her. After taking all that came out, she broke off Makoto, panting heavily, while both were now covered in even more sweat and their sexual fluids compared to before.

They both kissed each other gently on the lips, reminding each other, that this was something they still did out of love, and not driven solely by the lust they felt for each other. Love was the true reason why they were together like this, and they wanted it to remain that way, as they loved each other, for their beings, and not just for their physical attributes.

"Mukuro… do you… want to go further?" Makoto asked, as he slowly moved himself, till he was now back on top of her. His and her eyes looked toward both their respective genital areas, as they still felt aroused and then at each other. Mukuro then gently nodded back, as this was what she wanted. "We… we both didn't bring any protect-

"It's fine." Mukuro whispered back gently, as she and Makoto looked very intently at each other, their eyes filled with passion, as she cupped his face gently, showing she had no problem with this, at all. She smiled so warmly back at him, and he did the same, as she wanted to show him she had her blessing. He slowly slid his member towards Mukuro's entrance, wanting to make sure he was careful. As soon as his member and her vaginal entrance made contact, a hissing sound of both pleasure and pain erupted from her mouth, as it was a tight sensation for both of them. This caused Makoto to hesitate and slowly consider backing away, but Mukuro whispered to him as she noticed this. "Please don't stop Makoto. Please... I want this,"

"Mukuro…" Makoto whispered gently concerned. Seeing this, she wrapped her hands behind his head and pressed his face against hers gently, kissing him, and encouraged him to continue. When this happened, he decided to continue as he decided to deepen his member into Mukuro, causing her to gasp. Makoto decided to continue to kiss her, trying to make her not focus on the pain that was happening along with her pleasure as he tried to begin and ease their bodies into a pleasure rhythm of movement, being one with each other. The pain soon subsided for Mukuro, as only pleasure remained as saliva leaked out of her mouth, alongside her hymns of pleaure that erupted. Makoto added to the music of their love, with his own gasps, groans and moans, as this was beyond anything he had ever felt and experienced.

Their legs locked around each other, and their arms wrapped around each other's bare bodies, as those also now pressed against each other, both squealing from their bodies touching like that, aside from now moving in tempo with each other, making their bodies work together. Makoto's member and Mukuro's vaginal entrance worked in synch, causing them both to continue their musical performance of love and lust, as moist sounds and moans filled the air. Sweat practically covered their bodies entirely now, while the two kept moving and moving, wanting to make each other feel as good as they could. As this was their first time, doing everything they have done, they were now at their limit, as both of them were ready to climax. They held onto each other even tighter and moved even harder and faster.

" **MAKOTO!** " Mukuro screamed out in pleasure herself, feeling she was nearly ready to orgasm like before, but this time with Makoto's member still within her, ready to receive Makoto's sexual fluids within her.

" **MUKURO!** " Makoto screamed out in pleasure himself, feeling he was close to orgasming, panting heavily, not wanting the feeling he was experiencing, being with the love of his life, to ever go away, as he was nearly ready to orgasm.

Both then screamed the loudest they've ever screamed as they finally orgasmed as their lower bodies drenched each others in both their sexual fluids. But their screams wasn't out of anger or sadness or anything negative like that. It was the exact opposite, as it was from extreme bliss, as their experience in the Love Suite came to an end, as both found themselves ready to sleep. The two were so tired from the experience, but they both made the effort to move them selves upwards on the bed, to rest their heads on the pillows, as they faced each other. They panted for a while, just looking at each other's nude forms, smiling gently. The two slowly moved themselves closer till they were right next to each other.

"I'm glad… I won that contest," Mukuro managed to breath out, as Makoto had a warm small smile form on his face, alongside heated pants.

"Yeah… me too," Makoto managed to quietly say, as he laid on the bed, as both looked at each other with pure care, feeling so happy and good.

The two kissed each other gently on the lips, and felt they were ready to pass out. Feeling and sensing this from the other, they wrapped their arms around each other, and nestled into each other, their bare bodies in direct contact once more. Makoto grabbed the silver blanket and placed it over their bodies, as their eyes fell asleep. They both whispered the following to each other before the darkness of the night, lulled them to a peaceful sleep.

"I love you,"

Time passed as eventually morning came in. Windows high up in the Love Suite, allowed sunlight to come in, as the rays of light focused partially on the couple still sleeping. Makoto feeling the sun, had his eyes slowly awaken, as they blinked. He rubbed them slowly, trying to wake up. He saw Mukuro right beside him, sleeping peacefully, and smiled peacefully at her. She was so serene and beautiful, in the sun light like this. He soon closed his eyes, wanting to continue sleeping with her like this, happy they didn't have any school today, as their arms still wrapped warmly around each other. The month of February was proving to be extremely kind to the couple, as both Makoto's birthday and Valentines Day has been very loving experiences for the both of them, as their love for each other only grew, more and more. It was a passionate love that would continue burning brightly for the two of them in their futures, as it remained pure and full of love for each other.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So how was it? Some notes I want to put out there.**

 **1\. Teruteru wanting to sing a song by Avril Lavigne is a reference to how Teruteru randomly screams her name during the first trial of Danganronpa 2 (and this happens in both the original Japanese version, and in the English version).**

 **2\. Atua is Angie's God and Atua in Polynesian culture does mean God.**

 **3\. Mukuro and the song she sings is a reference to how in Despair Episode #7 from the Danganronpa 3 anime, she sings that exact same song during it. It is the same song. I originally wanted to incorporate the actual song lyrics, but due to copyright reasons, I rather not risk it.**

 **4\. Hotel Kumasutra, the Love Suite it has within it, and the Key of Love item, is from Danganronpa V3, as something you can do once you get the Key of Love item under the right conditions, as you can take any of your fellow Ultimate Academy students to it.**

 **5\. The idea for Cafe Good Smile came from how there's a Danganronpa Cafe in Japan (or was depending if it's still there). With food and drinks based on the characters. The name of this cafe (in this one-shot) is based off the merchandising company Good Smile Company that worked with the Danganronpa Cafe for the event.**

 **That should be it. I hope all of you enjoyed this one-shot, and if you have anything you want to criticize, point out, say, etc, don't be afraid to do so. Happy Birthday to Makoto Naegi!**


End file.
